Memorias
by Hessefan
Summary: Usopp se sintió desorientado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Nunca había hablado tan seriamente con el cocinero, pero suponía que la distancia y la reclusión los había cambiado a todos. * Bl *


**Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

**Beta**: Halane ^^.

* * *

_Bien, mi tercer Sanji/Usopp ^^. Aunque uno es de rebote y el otro está en mi lj, éste sería el primero que oficialmente subo aquí. Por cierto, no sería lo primero escrito y publicado de ellos, debo darle las gracias al drabble de _**Hawk-sama**_ *O* y al amv que hizo _**May**_ por inspirarme y mostrarme esta pareja tan adorable._

_Aunque de los tres fics que hice éste es el que menos me gustó. No sé porqué *alza los hombros*._

_

* * *

_

La herida que Usopp se había hecho en la palma de la mano no era de consideración y estaba cicatrizando a la perfección, pero el impedimento que representaba dicha herida comenzaba a ser frustrante, sobre todo a la hora de diseñar inventos o dibujar por simple ocio y aburrimiento. Sanji lo miraba en silencio desde que se había sentado a la mesa con el lápiz y la hoja, y se mantuvo así por un largo tiempo, hasta que el tirador pareció darse por vencido, arrojando con fastidio el lápiz sobre la mesa, para después volver a tomarlo en clara señal de que no pensaba dejarse vencer.

—Que importante son para un artista las manos, ¿verdad?

Usopp, tan abstraído como estaba en el dibujo, lo miró, primero con sorpresa y luego con entendimiento:

—Son su vida. Sin las manos... —caviló el tirador—los artistas, los inventores, los cocineros también —remarcó—, no son nada.

Sanji entonces miró sus manos, realizando una mueca de paulatina aceptación. Su pensamiento profundo duró un suspiro al caer en la cuenta, y no pudo evitar bromear al respecto:

—Oh, impresionante, Usopp, tú también puedes tener un momento filosófico —dijo con burla, pero sin la intención de ofenderlo, si no de remarcar lo mucho que había crecido o madurado en tan sólo dos años; sin embargo pareció causar precisamente enojo, pues el lápiz voló en punta derecho a la frente del cocinero.

—Ey, Sanji —musitó Usopp reparando en el rostro de su amigo, y despreocupándose totalmente de haberle arrojado un lápiz con certera puntería.

—¿Qué? —correspondió frotándose la frente.

—¿Por qué te dejaste crecer las cejas y el pelo al revés? —La pregunta había sido mal formulada, sonaba extraña, no obstante Sanji supo interpretar correctamente. Enarcó dichas cejas, sorprendido de que su amigo notase tan puntillosamente los cambios. Se preguntaba si alguno de sus _nakama_ había reparado tan a fondo en el cambio. Suponía que sí, aunque no hubieran hecho comentario alguno hasta ese momento.

Se tocó la frente una vez más, y recuperándose de la sorpresa, buscó un cigarrillo y con calma se sentó en la banqueta junto al tirador para responderle:

—No sé —Alzó los hombros, tomando un poco más de coraje. —Algo había cambiado en mí —sonrió, apenado de reconocerlo—; supongo que sonará idiota decir que necesitaba cambiar también lo externo, además de lo interno —lo miró con una huidiza sonrisa—, que necesitaba algo que reflejase ese cambio. De hecho quería cambiarlo todo —reconoció a lo último.

Usopp no contestó, porque le parecía evidente que algo así no podía tomarse como un acto idiota. Sanji encendió el cigarrillo dándole una fuerte calada y vio, en cámara lenta, cómo el tirador elevaba una mano para llevarla lentamente hacia su rostro y tomar con delicadeza, casi como con temor, dicho cigarrillo. El cocinero pudo sentir la ligera caricia en los labios y el cosquilleo consecuente.

—No fumes tanto —deshizo el cigarro entre los dedos, finalizando con ese tenue y tal vez intencional acercamiento—, acabas de apagar uno, antes de que te arrojara el lápiz, ¿recuerdas?

Sanji reprimió la mueca de sorpresa que de nuevo volvía a nacerle al notar lo observador que se había vuelto su amigo. Antes, mucho antes, sabía que Usopp vivía atento a él, pero no era tan analista. Le sonrió de medio lado, desafiante, antes de buscar otro cigarrillo. Quizás lo estaba provocando por diversión, o tal vez quería sentir de nuevo ese ligero roce y el aroma a pólvora que desprendían las manos del tirador. El mentado parecía debatirse entre dejarlo _ser_ o aceptar la ligera incitación a repetir la acción.

Usopp estiró la mano, pero no llegó a destino porque la del cocinero lo detuvo. Fue un instante de turbación; Sanji mantuvo el agarre, sin atreverse a más o como si sólo con ese contacto fuera suficiente.

—Déjame, soy un chico grande —bromeó el rubio soltando la mano de su amigo.

Usopp hizo una tercera observación, una que temía revelar:

—Últimamente fumas más cuando hablas conmigo —se preguntaba a qué se debía, sabiendo qué era lo que en su interior deseaba que fuera.

—Y tú últimamente estás muy observador —retrucó—, ¿a qué se debe?

Usopp bajó la vista al suelo, avasallado por las directas palabras del cocinero.

—Siempre fui observador, es decir —balbuceó—, puede ser que no haya querido revelar mi talento tan temprano —elevó las cejas, con sentido orgullo. Mentía, pero no le importaba; si tenía que negárselo en la cara, lo haría sin pestañear; sin embargo se puso serio y sincero en un instante—: En la isla Boin necesité agudizar mis sentidos, observar mucho al objetivo.

Entonces Sanji se preguntó si el objetivo, en esa ocasión, era él; como en un pasado lo había sido.

—Dime, Usopp —preguntó con duda, encendiendo el cigarrillo—, ¿extrañaste?

—A… ¿ustedes? —Sonrió, con evidente nerviosismo—Por supuesto. O sea… fue tolerable pero…

—Yo los extrañé horrores —interrumpió—; me di cuenta de que me apego demasiado a la gente y eso me hace en cierta forma vulnerable.

Usopp se sintió desorientado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Nunca había hablado tan seriamente con el cocinero, pero suponía que la distancia y la reclusión los había cambiado a todos.

—No creo que eso sea malo —dijo finalmente, al no saber qué respuesta era la mejor para darle en ese momento de franqueza.

Sanji esbozó una risita irónica, y dándole una pitada al cigarrillo, murmuró:

—De eso me di cuenta con el viejo —negó con la cabeza, risueño y mirando el suelo—, se supone que lo odiaba, o que lo odio. Pero… no dejo de extrañarlo y de estarle agradecido.

—Le debes mucho —Usopp recordaba al pirata Zeff, había oído la historia de boca del mismo Sanji; en una noche como esa, en la que todos dormían y ellos extrañamente eran los únicos despiertos e insomnes. En esas ocasiones, a veces, sólo a veces, compartían recuerdos de la infancia, tanto los dulces como los amargos. Se había asombrado, en su momento, al oír la historia del naufragio. Pese a conocerla de antemano, en esa ocasión Sanji había hablado de otra manera, confesando miedos y sincerándose.

Claro que antes Usopp era otro, uno más inseguro e inmaduro, y las conversaciones no versaban mucho sobre esa clase de temas.

—Lo sé —asintió Sanji, tomando aire, como si de repente se sintiese avergonzado de ser tan espontáneo con su sentir. Pero sabía, en su interior, que al único que podía serle franco hasta la médula era a Usopp, no porque el resto de sus _nakama_ le despertasen desconfianza, sino por la única simple y sencilla razón de que era con el tirador con quien se sentía cómodo siendo él mismo. Aunque Usopp le regañase, lo retase, o incluso se burlase, no le importaba mostrarse, ante sus ojos, un poco más débil y humano de lo que en verdad se mostraba a diario. Tal vez Usopp tenía algo que le inspiraba la confianza necesaria para abrirse de ese modo, quizás porque comprendía que el tirador también poseía muchos miedos que lo hacían el más humano de los humanos—Cambiaste mucho, Usopp —reconoció finalmente. —El aludido sonrió—Te noto más seguro, más maduro, más inteligente… más encantador.

Usopp miró al frente, sin saber cómo interpretar esas últimas palabras.

—Sí… he logrado vencer algunos miedos, pero aún quedan muchos. —Volvió a posar sus ojos en él, algo apocado—Tú también —lo escudriñó con extrañeza, porque había algo distinto en Sanji que iba más allá del cambio meramente físico, pero no lograba discernir qué era.

—Sí, yo cambié muchísimo en estos dos años —asintió. —Un cambio interno y a la vez externo —abrió la boca, tratando de completar la oración, de confesarle eso que había querido decirle desde que se volvieron a encontrar, pero no pudo. —Usopp…

—¿Mm? —Lo dejó hablar, comprendió en un segundo que Sanji trataba de decirle algo que, era evidente, le costaba expresar.

—Soy gay —dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se mantuvo con la vista fija al frente.

El tirador abrió los ojos con mesura, meditando las palabras, tratando de captar lo que en verdad Sanji trataba de decirle. Esperaba cualquier confesión, pero no una de ese estilo, tan directa.

—Vaya…

—No, no lo fui siempre. —Creyó interpretar la pregunta implícita que Usopp no pensaba hacerle— O lo fui siempre pero no lo sabía y me di cuenta en estos dos años; no lo sé, y tampoco importa. —Volvía a jugar con el encendedor, puros nervios. —¿Sabes por qué me di cuenta?

—Pues, no —esbozó una trémula sonrisa, percatándose que su amigo trataba de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti —lo miró, con algo de dureza y vacilación, como si estuviera enojado por el detalle.

Usopp se aferró de la banqueta, algo amedrentado por el regaño tácito en la expresión del cocinero. Recordaba esa noche de confesión a medias, cuando no le había podido negar al rubio que sí, lo espiaba mientras se cambiaba y se bañaba. Aun más perturbadoras eran las razones, que Sanji no había querido ahondar. Desde entonces no tuvo más a su _vouyerista_ personal, pero los motivos quedaron dando vuelta en su cabeza desde entonces.

—Sanji, yo… —pedirle disculpas después de tanto tiempo, admitirle finalmente que sí, le espiaba, pero que lo hacía porque no podía evitarlo, incluso sin saber bien porqué, carecía de sentido.

El rubio lo vio titubear, lo vio temblar en la silla y supo que para algunas cosas, Usopp seguía siendo un cobarde.

Debía ser él quien tomase cartas en el asunto, así que se levantó para situarse frente al tirador y, poniéndolo de pie, le rodeó con un brazo la cintura para robarle un beso. Uno lento, de esos que dan tiempo a analizar la situación, a comprender lo que va a ocurrir y poder tomar la decisión de aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Pero la boca de Sanji llegó a destino, posándose tenuemente en los temblorosos y ansiosos labios del sorprendido tirador.

Luego de la confusión, Usopp recordó lo que era respirar y, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, correspondió con calma, entreabriendo la boca y estirando las manos para enredar los dedos en esa rubia cabellera, como tantas veces había fantaseado hacer. Sonrió complacido, había valido la pena tanta espera.

Sanji tomó esas manos que le acariciaban con cariño y las besó. Ellas serían las que expresarían el afecto que habían aprendido a tenerse con el tiempo.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Yageni _dice que Sanji está Ooc, yo en cambio digo: "nmmaá" a lo Iceburg-san. No obstante le tengo cariño porque lo hice en un estado muy particular._

_Supongo que no me gustó tanto como los otros dos porque lo siento ligeramente ooc. ¡Ah! ¡No sé!  
_

_Como sea, muchas gracias por haberlo leído =)_

_20 de enero de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
